Endless pain
Endless pain, interprété par Abraham Van Helsing (CV:Juinichi Suwabe), est une character song lié au CD Code:Realize : Sôsei no Himegimi - Character CD vol. 2 : Abraham Van Helsing. Elle est sortie en single le 6 avril 2016. Audio :Ne fonctionne pas sur iPad ou sur tout support ne prenant pas en charge le format audio .ogg. Vidéos (à venir...) Paroles Rômaji= Rômaji Can't Fade Away, I Don't Forget It I'll Never Forgive Me Eternally sabitsuita tamashii de fukushuu o chikau shouen no HAZAMA de　mujou ni warau no wa kesshite kienu kioku chinurareta kanashimi　tsumiageta nikushimi todokanu sakebi to Endless Pain aa　kishinda kodoku odaki tsumi o seoi ikiru mono ni ai o nozomu kenri nadonai Never Ending Revenge　kataku tojita kokoro de misueru kokuu no hate　tada hitori　yami o kakeyuku kuraku moeru chiiro no mune no honoo yo　douka samayoimadou kanjou nado　moyashitsukushite kure koko ni aru no ga　inori demo ikari demo omoi o kome　tada　me o sorasazu ni uchinuku dake hikigane o hiku toki　yogiru shinku no kage towa ni kienu kioku owarinaki sekai ni　uchisuteta gensou nariyamanu mune no Endless Pain aa　kasunda yume ga yureru tsumi o kakaeagaku mono ni ai ni fureru kenri nadonai Never Ending Revenge　kobiritsuita　taenu juusei wa eguru youni　zankoku ni　yami o kakeyuku kuraku moeru chiiro no mune no honoo yo　douka samayoimadou kanjou nado　moyashitsukushite kure soko ni aru no ga　itsuwari no kokoro demo kono te ni tsukanda　omoi wa mada　kiete kurezu ni… Ah…　amata no kagayaki ga　uro ni tsudoi　ochi　kieyuku kotaenaki shirube no sake e　todokanu to shirinagara mo kizu darake no nageki ga　kono mi o mitashiteyuku kanaderareta zetsubou e　yami o uchinuku Never Ending Revenge　kataku tojita kokoro de miageta kokuu no hate　ima　hitori　hikari motomete tsuyoku moroku　kagayaki obita mune no honoo tatta hitotsu　kono ryoute de mamorinukeru no nara soko ni aru no ga　inori demo ikari demo omoi o kome　tada　me o sorasazu ni uchinuku dake |-| Kanji= Kanji Can't fade away,I don't forget it I'll never forgive me eternally 錆びついた魂で復讐を誓う 硝煙のハザマで　無情に嗤うのは 決して消えぬ残像-きおく- 血塗られた哀しみ　積み上げた憎しみ 届かぬ叫びとEndless pain 嗚呼　軋んだ孤独を抱き 十字架-つみ-を背負い生きる者に 愛を望む権利などない Never ending revenge　固く閉じた心で見据える 虚空の果て　ただ独り　闇を駆けゆく 暗く燃える血色の胸の炎よ　どうか 彷徨い惑う感情など　燃やし尽くしてくれ ここに在るのが　祈りでも怒りでも 信念-おもい-を込め　ただ　目を逸らさずに撃ち抜くだけ 引き金を引く瞬間-とき-　よぎる真紅の影 永久-とわ-に消えぬ罪-きおく- 終わりなき世界に　打ち捨てた幻想 鳴りやまぬ胸のEndless pain 嗚呼　霞んだ夢が揺れる 十字架-つみ-を抱え足掻く者に 愛に触れる権利などない Never ending revenge　こびりついた　絶えぬ銃声は 抉るように　残酷に　闇を駆けゆく 暗く燃える血色の胸の炎よ　どうか 彷徨い惑う感情など　燃やし尽くしてくれ そこに在るのが　偽りの心でも この手に掴んだ　想いはまだ　消えてくれずに… Ah…　数多-あまた-の輝きが　虚-うろ-に集い　堕ち　消えゆく 答えなき標の先へ　届かぬと知りながらも 傷だらけの嘆きが　この身を満たしていく 奏でられた絶望へ　闇を撃ち抜く Never ending revenge　固く閉じた心で見上げた 虚空の果て　今　独り　光求めて 強く脆く　輝き帯びた胸の炎 たったひとつ　この両手で守り抜けるのなら そこに在るのが　祈りでも怒りでも 信念-おもい-を込め　ただ　目を逸らさずに撃ち抜くだけ |-| Paroles Anglaises= Paroles Anglaises Can't fade away, I don't forget it I'll never forgive myself eternally I swear on my rust-eaten soul that I'll have my revenge Heartlessly smiling through the gunpowder smoke, The imprinted memory that will never fade away This sorrow smeared with blood, this built-up hatred, This cry that never comes out and this endless pain Aah… Embracing my jarring isolation, For one like me who lives bearing the cross of my sins, I don't have the right to wish for love Focusing on this never-ending revenge with my heart shut tight, At the edge of the void, I race through the darkness all alone The hue of the flame burning darkly in my heart, somehow, Burn away all these wavering feelings of doubt The one existence here, despite my prayers and my rage, Putting my faith into it, I'll just shoot without looking away The instant I pull the trigger, a deep red shadow passes by, A memory of my sins that will never fade for eternity The illusions I've abandoned in this world without end The ceaseless ringing of my heart's endless pain Aah… My hazy dreams waver For one like me struggling to bear the cross of my sins, I don't have the right to feel love This never-ending revenge that's clung to the ceaseless gunshots To get at the truth, I race through the cruel darkness The hue of the flame burning darkly in my heart, somehow, Burn away all these wavering feelings of doubt The one existence there, even if your heart is fake, The feelings from when you took my hand, they still won't fade away… Ah… Countless glimmers gathered together in the void, they fall and vanish Even recognizing they won't reach beyond these unanswered signs Covered in scars, grief fills this body of mine Towards the despair I've played, I shoot at the darkness I've looked up at this never-ending revenge with my heart shut tight At the edge of the void, now I seek the light all alone The flame in my heart have carried traces of a powerful yet fragile glimmer Just this one, if I can protect it to the end with my own two hands The one existence there, despite my prayers and my rage, Putting my faith into it, I'll just shoot without looking away |-| Paroles Françaises= Paroles Françaises Ne peut pas disparaître, je ne l'oublie pas Je ne me pardonnerai jamais éternellement Je jure sur mon âme rouillée que j'aurai ma vengeance Souriant sans coeur à travers la fumée de poudre, La mémoire imprimée qui ne s'effacera jamais Ce chagrin enduit de sang, cette haine accumulée, Ce cri qui ne sort jamais et cette douleur sans fin Aah ... Embrassant mon isolement discordant, Car quelqu'un comme moi, qui porte la croix de mes péchés, Je n'ai pas le droit de souhaiter de l'amour Se concentrer sur cette vengeance sans fin avec mon coeur fermé, Au bord du vide, je cours tout seul dans les ténèbres La teinte de la flamme brûlait sombre dans mon cœur, en quelque sorte, Brûler tous ces sentiments hésitants de doute La seule existence ici, malgré mes prières et ma rage, En y mettant ma foi, je vais juste tirer sans regarder ailleurs Au moment où je tire sur la gâchette, une ombre rouge foncé passe, Un souvenir de mes péchés qui ne s'éteindra jamais pour l'éternité Les illusions que j'ai abandonnées dans ce monde sans fin La sonnerie incessante de la douleur sans fin de mon cœur Aah ... Mes rêves brouillés hésitent Pour quelqu'un comme moi qui lutte pour porter la croix de mes péchés, Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir l'amour Cette vengeance sans fin qui s'accroche aux coups de feu incessants Pour arriver à la vérité, je cours à travers les ténèbres cruelles La teinte de la flamme brûlait sombre dans mon cœur, en quelque sorte, Brûler tous ces sentiments hésitants de doute La seule existence là, même si ton coeur est faux, Les sentiments de quand vous avez pris ma main, ils ne vont toujours pas disparaître ... Ah ... D'innombrables lueurs se sont rassemblées dans le vide, elles tombent et disparaissent Même en reconnaissant qu'ils n'atteindront pas ces signes sans réponse Couvert de cicatrices, le chagrin remplit ce corps à moi Vers le désespoir que j'ai joué, je tire sur l'obscurité J'ai levé les yeux vers cette vengeance sans fin avec mon coeur fermé Au bord du vide, maintenant je cherche la lumière tout seul La flamme dans mon coeur a porté les traces d'une lueur puissante mais fragile Juste celui-ci, si je peux le protéger jusqu'à la fin avec mes deux mains La seule existence là-bas, malgré mes prières et ma rage, En y mettant ma foi, je vais juste tirer sans regarder ailleurs Références #https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/tag/code%20realize Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Characters song